I found my mate in a night club
by vampirechick13
Summary: I own a night club after the Cullens leave me. Of course they came back into my life. ONE SHOT


I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Third person's POV

Bella owns a nightclub. She is twenty two years old and single. Her gifts/powers are: double shield and emotional manipulation.

Bella is doing her rounds and she is bumped in to by a rather drunk patron.

She stumbles and two large cold arms catch her.

Emmett is excited to see lil sis, but she holds so much hatred for them all.

The only one who never insulted her, sneered at her or gave false promises or lied to her is Jasper.

She yanks herself back from his arms and glares at him. He flinches but his mate snarls, which gains attention from Bella.

She got in her face and told her what for. Jasper tried to defuse the situation, but couldn't.

Bella is not normal thanks to James attack in Phoenix. She has gained control of not only her shield, but her emotions as well. It seems that not all James' venom was pulled from her blood. This has heightened her senses and it has empowered her gifts. Yes, gifts, not gift.

It is about now that Jasper, not only isn't able to affect Bella's growing anger, but she is not showing emotions as well.

She rips in to Rosalie as well, then she tears in to Alice, he watches as this twenty two year old woman lashes out at a group of vampires who abandoned her years ago. She is a thing of beauty and elegance. She is everything he has always wanted in a mate. But all he ever got was Alice. They were never fully committed.

The Cullen family assumed they were mated, so they let them assume it. This is something they seemed to think was great news. He didn't care if they wanted to think his companion is his mate.

He looks up in time to see Bella walk to the bar and ring a bell. They have four security guards cornering them. Then Bella comes back and stares down the Cullen's.

She directs her gaze to Jasper and motions with her eyes to the bar. He saunters over and she nods to the door, knowing the family will not make a scene, they can't risk exposure.

She pats the four big burley guys on the back and they chuckle as they go on their own way.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

Jasper hanged out in my night club the whole time since he got here I was fine with that

"Hey I have to go on break will you be OK?" he looked at me and nodded I walked out into a back alley some stupid fucker thats drunk decided to take me Jasper came out just in tim he drained him no time flat and he analyed me to see if im hurt

"Jay im fine im not hurt,Why do you care if I am any ways?" only mates care about being harmed OH MY GOSH!

"Jasper are we...?" I cut off not knowing what to say he kissed me

"Yes, sweet heart we are." he kissed me again his tongue was on my lip I let him in you can taste the guy he was full of Jack Dainels me and Jasper made out some more one of my workers told me the bar needs some help I told jasper later and we went inside he sat back down on a stool I gave more patron the other fuckers wantted me to dance on the pole thats holds the club up Jasper growled at him I just kissed him and told him to calm the fuck down I went to the pole that I can't beileive im gonna dance on I first was hit with a ton of lust from other humans which I still have to tell jasper about how fuckward didn't take all of the venom out so I have half of his venom in my genes I have powers but know one really knows that after awhile I started to take off my clothes when Jasper growled I looked at him

"If im yours spank me Major." I said and he did so every ones lust increased tenfold my mate was about to come until my favorite vampires showned up

"Hey fuckers!" I got off of Jasper from his lap dance Peter looked at him

"I hope thats the only time I see my sire like that and he likes your tits more than your ass so pay the fuck up." I paid him Jasper came up to us

"Bella how do you know them?"

"Jasper well I was walking down an alley and a guy he was fat and frumpy he was gonna rape me I held him in my shield for a while but it slipped because I wasn't focused enough Peter and Charlotte were hunting and they heard me scream so they drained him and I know call them fuckers because these too will fuck up any one for me!" Jasper looked at them and shurged

"Isabella...Do you know our history?"

"Only some thanks to Aro but other than that no." My mate growled when I said Aro Peter spoke at vampire speed so I couldn't catch what they were sayin' Jasper growled and pulled me into a hugged he then also licked my neck and called me his I was fine with it

"Isabella, how about you close for tonight and well talk about some things OK?" I nodded and I closed for tonight I paid my hoppers. They left jasper Peter and Char were sitting down in a booth I sat with them and Jasper made one of those two fuckers talk

"What the hell are we gonna talk about the fact that Bella went to the Volturi with out any of us?" oh yea I forgot to tell Peter and he knew so when I was meeting them Peter called me on perpose but they didn't kill me because Marcus said something about the Major and his Captian before that I knew Peter was the Majors Captain but I didn't say any thing the only thing I didn't expect was Jasper being the Major and earning that title. Jasper looked at me

"Why the fuck did you go there?" he doesn't beat around the bush he charges it

"Peter says I should meet them. Then he went hunting so I thought he ment alone." he looked at Peter who looked like he was in fear I started to laugh

"Really Peter your scared of my mate. I could do a whole lot with that." Jasper looked at me

"Sup." he kissed me then went back to Peter

"How waas I suppose to know she would go off to their den?"

"Im not even gonna say anything Bella where do you sleep at night?"

"The apartment here." he nodded Peter and Char were talking quitely Jasper growled softly we looked at him and in walks the Cullens I stood up while the others flanked me

"I don't want to see you guys because you lied and left me and some also hated me just because im human so I don't want to hear your excuses. My coven is with the Whitlocks if Jasper does leave I will be with Peter and Charlotte. They will change me Alice you thought that if you can control Jasper every one will love you when in truth half of the Vampire World fears him. So why the hell would you even think about lying to him about being your mate. And Edward you thought I would except you back well were done for good after you left me in the woods. Carlise Esme you two were my second parents then when Golden boy and Peppy girl says Jump you do it with out a care for your other sons and daughter. Emmett your were my brother I never had you killed that when you left with out a goodbye. Rosealie you were still a sister to me even though you hated me. So Cullens you left me broken i'll let you know when im ready to forgive you." Alice spoke

"Oh so then why are you all over my husband? If you can't forgive us?" I smirked as did the other Whitlocks

"He's my true mate. And he's been waiting for you to sign the papers."

"I thought about it for a long time Alice you only controlled me not love and oh yeah my dick might have been in you but I used my power half of the time." he kissed me Peter spoke

"What the fuck Alice you've only been using him! You took me and Char away from him for no reason!" Jasper looked pissed

"Peter calm down before Major comes out he can very easily." Peter growled and jumped Alice Jasper Picked Peter up by one hand and slapped him across the face me and Char exchanged glances. Peter backed down real quick but I step up

"Alice, you don't get it do you Jasper kills for any one that he loves. That used to be you but now that he found out the truth he wants to end you so its safer to leave before he does." they all listened to me Jasper turned towards Peter

"Peter I thought we had an agreement?" he was in submissive stand Jasper looked at him

"You do know that I shouldn't let you go unpunished but since it was against Alice I won't do any thing just next time I start to get pissed back the fuck off." he nodded Charlotte looked at me and Jasper for a while

"What are you looking at Charlotte?"

"Jasper how long will you be able to change her?"

"Charlotte I don't think we should know that its competely up to him." she nodded they walked out me and Jasper looked at each other laughed then I took him up stairs I told him to turn off the light before we walked upstairs he made sure the door was locked and he came to me after that we walked up the stairs we started to kiss I opened the door to my apartment he carried me to the bed and started to take off my clothes I moaned and I took off his we made sweet passionate love together then he bit me and I was one my way to immortalty with my mate he kissed me one more time the only thing I can hope is that Charlotte or Peter takes charge of my nightclub until I get my bloodlust under control the last thing I heard before the flames ingulfed me was Jasper's sweet voice

"I know that we just found each other but we have enterity with each other to find out what we really mean to each other I love you my mate see you on the other side." he kissed me again

* * *

><p>THIS STORY IS FOR WENDY1969 SHE WROTE THE STUFF IN THIRD PERSON I JUST ADDED ON TO IT<p> 


End file.
